


Slowdance // oneshot

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: possessive matthew, sam is in love w ureader povat some sort of galamatthew knows he likes you and doesn't want to let him near you but you're like "it's just one dance"





	Slowdance // oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Some background to the situation:
> 
> You're engaged to Matthew! (Yay!) But he's gotten more and more possessive as months have passed. You have also noticed Sam's behaviour around you begin to change. You figure he has a bit of a crush on you, but don't think much of it -- why humiliate the poor guy? Crushes are rough, especially if it's on your brother's fiancée. 
> 
> James has invited you all to the annual Anderson Toy Company Christmas party (though, really, 'party' is a bit of an understatement -- it's more like a ball). Fairy lights, mulled wine, and dancing through to the midnight hour...what could possibly go wrong?

 

You step out of the car into the sharp December air and watch your breath swirl out of your mouth in small clouds. You pull your coat more tightly around you to stave off the chill, though you needn't worry; being the grandkid of the founder of Anderson's Toy Company means you get certain parking privileges. 

"Are you cold?"

You turn at the sound of your fiancé's voice by your ear, and smile. 

"It's brisk tonight, huh?" You link your arm through his. "I'm okay Matthew, don't worry. Let's just get inside."

He flashes you his toothy grin and plants a kiss on your cheek before you head inside. This is the Matthew you knew -- a little goofy, awfully sweet, and always by your side. Recently though, things had been changing. Matthew was suspicious of anyone who so much as glanced at you; afraid they would try to 'steal' you from him, afraid you would fall in love with someone else, afraid afraid afraid. No matter how many times you tried to explain to him that you couldn't be stolen (for one thing, you had once snapped rather haughtily, you were not an object that anyone 'possessed', so 'stealing' you was impossible) and that you loved him more than you could possibly describe, Matthew remained paranoid. Even now, with your arm twined in his, his grip was just that bit tighter than it needed to be. 

It didn't help that Sam had been a little bit too friendly with you as of late. At first you weren't sure if it was just your imagination, but he seemed to blush every time he spoke to you, or laugh too hard at a shitty joke you made; once or twice, you had even caught him staring, much to his horror. It didn't take Matthew long to pick up on Sam's little crush on you. Things had been...tense. 

You shook yourself from your thoughts. This was a Christmas party! All you had to focus on tonight was stuffing your face with James's expensive cakes and dancing your heart out. Things would settle down eventually, you were sure of it. Sam would get over his crush, Matthew would relax once you were married, and you would all have your happily ever afters.

The ballroom takes your breath away. Candlelight blooms from every direction, fairy lights are strung across the ceiling, and the smell of warm food wafts across the hall. There are large round tables covered in white tablecloths hugging the fringes of the room, leaving space for the sweeping dance floor in the middle of the room. People are already twirling about in pairs to the romantic, festive music floating down from invisible speakers. A giant Christmas tree sits in the centre of the floor, glittering like a collage of emeralds and rubies. 

"Wow," Matthew breathes. "James doesn't hold back, does he?"

You laugh. "Does he just spend the entire company's profit on parties?"

"I think he actually might."

"[Y/N]! Matthew! I'm so glad you could make it!" 

You spot James making his way towards you. His cheeks seem a little rosy, from wine or from dancing, you're not sure. You beam at him.

"James! Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

He greets you with a chaste kiss on the cheek, though even that small gesture makes Matthew tense beside you. You give his hand a squeeze.

"How are you both? I've been so busy in the run up to Christmas, I've barely had time to speak with you!" James gushes, looking frantically from you to Matthew.

You stifle a giggle. He's definitely had a little too much wine.

Matthew seems to have relaxed again. His smile appears genuine. "Don't worry about it! We know how hard you've been working. It's just good to see you enjoying yourself for once!"

James looks like he's about to pull Matthew into a bone-crushing hug, when suddenly more guests arrive and call him over. He shoots them an apologetic look.

"Oh, I have to go! I'll find you later -- Erik and the others are just over there, by the window!" And then he was gone, lost in the crowd, somehow calling everyone by name.

You raise an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen tipsy James before."

"It's a rare treat. He loses all his usual formalities. It's all big hugs and crying about how much he loves you." Matthew lets out a laugh, but it's not totally genuine. You throw him a sideways glance. Even just the thought of James giving you a friendly (albeit drunken) hug is too much now? He avoids your gaze, instead taking your hand and leading you towards the table where his brothers are perched.

"Come on, let's go say hi to the guys!"

You decide to let it slide. 

The other demon brothers are gathered around a table by a large, floor-to-ceiling window, sipping wine and munching on the finger food. Your eyes unconsciously look for Sam's face first, which is noticeably absent. You ignore the feeling in your gut which seems suspiciously like disappointment. Damien notices you approach first, and waves. 

"You're here!" 

Erik raises his gaze, his cheeks flushed. "The prince and the princess have arrived!" 

You laugh, slipping from Matthew's grip to give each of the brothers a hug. "It's been a while, you guys! How are you both?"

They fill you in on their antics over the last few weeks since you last met, and you somehow find yourself with a glass of warm, mulled wine in your hand, with Matthew's fingertips tracing patterns along your arms, and for a while, you can't even imagine why you were stressed about this night in the first place. 

Then a familiar voice pulls you from your conversation.

"Hey, doofus."

 You life your gaze, and there stands Sam, looking smart but a little awkward in his tuxedo. He doesn't even seem to register Matthew beside you; instead, he extends one hand towards you.

"Wanna dance?"

You blink in surprise, and Matthew freezes beside you. 

"Oh, uh, sure!" You stammer. Matthew turns to you sharply, his eyebrows pinched with worry. 

"Matthew," you mutter. "It's just one dance." You peck his lips and step back. "Okay?"

His distrustful expression hasn't left his face, but he doesn't say anything else. You throw him one last smile and then turn to Sam, who's standing awkwardly to one side with his hands stuffed in his pockets. You nod your head, and offer him your hand. For a second he just blinks at it, disbelievingly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. And then he's taking you by the hand and pulling you into the crowd already dancing. 

He rests his hands gently on your waist, almost as if he's afraid to get too close. You suppress a smile. It's sweet, really, that Sam is so gentlemanly around you. You just hope that it's not a mistake to dance with him -- you're not sure if you're actually making his crush  _worse_ , or helping him to get over it. 

You place your hands on his shoulders. He's much taller than you, and you have to step a little closer to him to reach comfortably. He swallows, like there's a lump in his throat.

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

"Sorry, short people problems," you joke. "You're a tall guy, Sam."

Hearing you say his name makes his jaw go slack for a second. You don't trust the look in his eye.

"Are we just gonna stand here, or...?"

He jolts to attention. "R-right!" 

You begin to move to the music. Neither of you are particularly good at dancing, but you get by, simply swaying with the rise and fall of the notes. You stop fretting about Matthew and fall into the rhythm of the movement.

"We're not too bad at this!" You grin up at Sam. 

Mistake. Mistake, mistake, mistake. 

His eyes are so intense when you meet them that you feel your stomach plunge. You're suddenly very aware of how close your faces are, how hot your chest feels pressed against his, the firmness of his grip on your waist. This was more than 'just a dance'. Shit.

"You're not mine, [Y/N]." Sam mutters. 

Your lips part. What are you supposed to say to that?

"But I wish you were. Even for one night."

He runs his thumb across your cheek, tracing the skin over the bone. He's so gentle. Sam is so gentle.

"Can it be one night, [Y/N]?" 

You go still. You can barely hear the music. It's just those words ringing in your ears, over and over again.

"Can you...can you...?"

"Sam." Your voice comes out as a whisper instead of a stern warning. 

"Can't you see that I--"

You try to pull back, but he holds you in place, panic filling his eyes. 

"[Y/N], wait--"

You cut him off. "This was a bad idea. Sam, I'm sorry, but I--"

Sam doesn't let you finish. His hands move from your waist to your face, pulling you towards him, and then he's kissing you, and your heart stops in your chest. There's a second where you're too shocked to remember to move, even though your brain is screaming at you to stop him before Matthew spots you. 

Finally your body listens to your head. You shove at Sam's chest, and he pulls away. You could never shift him, really; compared to his demon strength, you were a twig. But he pulls away. You feel your cheeks grow hot when you spot some of your lipstick on his mouth.

Sam just stares at you. Your mouth. Then your eyes. You touch your fingertips to your lips.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." It wasn't accusing.

He shrugs, finally dropping his gaze. He runs his thumb across his bottom lip. "I had to, [Y/N]. Just once." 

There's a sob in your throat. You take another step back.

"I have to go." Then you run.

He watches you go.


End file.
